Regalo para el DS de hierro
by Janaust
Summary: One-short. Después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, Levy Mcgarden ya decidió qué le regalará a Gajeel por su cumpleaños, aunque por lo visto, el tiempo marcha contra reloj.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima...

* * *

Después de salir de la décimo quinta tienda Levy comenzó a pensar que no era tan fácil encontrar el regalo adecuado para el dragón slayer de hierro. No era que ella no supiera qué cosas le gustaban a los hombres, solo que esta vez era una ocasión especial: quería agradecerle por la ayuda que le brindó cuando tuvo que trasladar todos sus libros en su retorno a Fairy Hills, sin embargo, tenía claro que si le daba el regalo sin más, tanto Jet como Droy armarían un escándalo que dejaría tensas las relaciones entre los Shadow Gear. Por eso, aprovecharía el cumpleaños del peli negro para que su gratitud fuera camuflada por la _amistad_ que se tenían.

El problema era que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué cosas eran las que le gustaban a Gajeel, así que creyó que lo más sensato sería preguntarle a alguien que lo conociera hace mucho tiempo y quién mejor que Juvia. A grandes rasgos le contó la situación y le pidió sugerencias ya que solo contaba con tres días antes del cumpleaños del hombre de hierro.

 **-Cualquier cosa estaría bien, Levy-san** –respondió la maga de agua con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-No me entendiste Juvia, necesito que me digas algo más… concreto** –replicó la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

 **-Gajeel-kun aprecia mucho a Levy-san** –interrumpió – **por eso, cualquier cosa que Levy-san le regale le gustará.**

 **-P-pero qué cosas dices Juvia** –dijo totalmente sonrojada ya que siempre creyó que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por el azabache. – **De todas formas me podrías orientar con sus preferencias…** –la frase quedó inconclusa debido a que la maga de agua se fue acercando poco a poco a donde estaba Gray, no muy lejos de ahí.

 _A fin de cuentas, pedirle ayuda a Juvia no sirvió de mucho, aunque por lo menos ahora sé que no le soy tan indiferente a Gajeel… pero eso no soluciona mi problema -pensó-_ Volvió a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que seguramente le agradaban. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hierro, mas descartó la idea porque le parecía muy burdo regalarle eso; era como si a ella le dieran un libro que ni se molestaron en saber si ya tenía. Además, tarde o temprano, ese hierro acabaría siendo parte del proceso digestivo de su estómago. Si las cosas iban a ser así, sería más conveniente regalarle comida directamente, quizás ella podría hacerle algún pastel casero… ¡Un momento! ¡Ya sabía qué podía gustarle! Solo necesitaba pasar a comprar algunas cosas a la ferretería y el resto dependía de su talento.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Levy permaneció encerrada en su habitación trabajando sin descanso, saliendo solo para comer y tener breves pláticas con las chicas de Fairy Hills. En el gremio, y a pesar de los amables comentarios de Mirajane, Jet y Droy estaban de muerte, pues aseguraban que la prolongada ausencia de Levy marcaba la disolución de Shadow Gear. Nadie –excepto Juvia –sospechaba lo que se traía entre manos la pequeña maga. Cuando al fin terminó sonrió satisfecha al ver el fruto de su esfuerzo. Miró la hora, asombrándose de que fueran las 7 de la tarde y se apresuró en darse una ducha.

* * *

Para él, ese día no tenía nada de especial. No era que fuese un insensible o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no le importaba, es más, se mofaba de las personas que contaban rigurosamente cuántos días restaban para celebrar su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, y contrario con su particular filosofía, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse –gratamente –de que todos los del gremio hubieran recordado la fecha, incluso el insoportable de Salamander se había molestado en comprarle un presente. Y es que nunca –ni siquiera en el tiempo que pasó con Metallicana o cuando pertenecía a Phantom Lord – había celebrado su cumpleaños. Mucho menos con amigos.

Los tres primeros brindis fueron dedicados en su honor y no se hizo de esperar para que el ambiente se fuera alegrando por sí solo, después de todo, es de Fairy Tail de quien estamos hablando. Durante el resto de la tarde, uno a uno, le fueron entregando su regalo. Recibió desde calcetines, un _hombre_ de metal –cortesía de Elfman –hasta una guitarra para sus futuros conciertos.

 **-Sería mejor que te los llevaras a tu casa** –le sugirió Lily al ver la gran cantidad de regalos que había acumulado en el suelo– **Más rato comenzará la verdadera fiesta y se podrían estropear.**

 **-Ni en mi cumpleaños estos tipos me dan un respiro –** dijo el dragón slayer de hierro fingiendo una mueca de indiferencia cuando muy en el fondo, estaba muy agradecido por las muestras de afectos espontáneas que generó en el gremio.

Ahí fue cuando lo encontró Levy, en medio de la calle, con los brazos cargados de bolsas y una mochila con Mavis sabe qué. Al principio comenzó a correr hacia él, pero luego de comprobar que la vista del muchacho estaba obstaculizada por los bultos que sostenía, creyó que lo más conveniente sería llamar su atención.

 **-¡Gajeel!** –Gritó muy suave **–Toma, esto es para ti** –extendió sus manos hacia él con un ligero nerviosismo.

 **-¿Enana? ¿Qué haces acá?** –Preguntó mientras trataba inútilmente de verla – **¿Por qué no estabas en el gremio?**

 **-B-Bueno, tenía otras cosas que hacer** –respondió a su vez – **Pero… ¡Toma esto!**

 **-¿Acaso no vez que estoy repleto de regalos?** –Se queja por la insistencia de la maga – **Deja por lo menos que me siente** –le indica con un pie un banco en el que ambos se pueden sentar.

Con un leve sonrojo, la maga de escritura sólida deposita el pequeño paquete en las manos del peli negro, quien con la curiosidad de un infante, desenvuelve el objeto con una rapidez impresionante. Cuando ve de qué se trata queda completamente en blanco.

- **Es…** -balbucea incoherencias, por lo que prefiere mantener la boca cerrada y pensar mejor sus palabras, no quiere parecer maleducado.

 **-Solo lo vi una vez, pero me esforcé en recordar cómo era** –confiesa avergonzada mientras juega ansiosa con la punta de sus dedos.

 **-Sí, lograste captar su mirada** –le dice más tranquilo y le da una sonrisa sincera. Definitivamente, el regalo de la Mcgarden superaba a todos los otros que había recibido y que recibiría en el futuro, y es que ella se había esmerado en construir una réplica en miniatura de Metallicana, el padre adoptivo de Gajeel. Gracias a los consejos de Laki –una experta en manualidades –pudo derretir y moldear a la perfección un hierro que le sirvió como base para hacer el dragón, para después irle añadiendo clavos, tornillos y tuercas que irían formando la cara, brazos y cola del mismo – **Gracias, prometo que no me lo comeré** –dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

 **-¡Eso que ni se te ocurra!** –le gritó de inmediato, causando la risa del metalero.

 **-Huele a quemado** –musitó y con su nariz buscó qué lo producía **–Tu mano** –señaló al color rojizo que se estaba extendiendo por la delicada piel de la joven.

 **-¿Ah? ¡Pero qué torpe fui! Quizás no lo sentí por la ducha que tomé** –se excusaba totalmente colorada, ahora tendría que separarse de él para ir curarse.

 **-Vamos, en mi casa te vendaré la mano** –repuso Gajeel al tiempo en el que se incorporaba y tomaba todas sus bolsas, incluyendo su más reciente adquisición **-¿Qué esperas? No queda muy lejos.**

Tenía razón, en menos de dos minutos se encontraban en la residencia del Redfox. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, era una casa de dos plantas, con paredes oscuras, bastante limpia y ordenada –Lily era muy majadero con esas cosas –. Gajeel dejó caer sus obsequios en el living y fue directo a buscar las vendas para su compañera.

 **-¿Está muy apretado?** –ella negó con la cabeza – **Ya terminé** –anunció pasados unos segundos, no obstante, no había apartado sus manos de las de maga – **Enana… no, quiero decir, Levy…** -empezó a hablar de repente – **A mí… me gustaría saber… si es que a ti te gustaría…-** se rascó el cabello desesperado - **¡Maldición! ¡No sé cómo decirlo!** –gritó frustrado consigo mismo.

 _¿Por qué Gajeel está tan inquieto?_ –pensaba su acompañante – _Espera…no me digas que es una confesión, porque lo es ¿Cierto? Él se siente de la misma manera que yo…_

 **-¡Acepto!** –murmuró con todo el valor que le permitía su frágil corazón

 **-¡¿En serio?!** –podría haber jurado que veía cómo unos pequeños brillos surgían en los ojos del hijo de Metallicana **–¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!** –la jaló hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo- **Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –** la tomó de la muñeca que no estaba lastimada y la guió hasta su cuarto.

 **-¡Espera Gajeel! ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?** –comentó nerviosa ante las _insinuaciones_ del muchacho, no era que no lo amara… ¡Pero no llevaban ni una semana saliendo!

 **-¿Muy rápido? Con suerte nos tendremos unos 15 minutos para cambiarnos de ropa** –le respondió con una tranquilidad espeluznante, como si no fuera lo más normal del mundo

 **-Cam-cambiarnos… ¿De ropa?** –inquirió confundida, en algún punto se había caído de la carreta de la conversación.

 **-Pues claro mujer** –rodó sus ojos –el **show que daré en el gremio está pronto a comenzar** –removía prendas de su armario hasta que se detuvo en una vestimenta en específico: el típico disfraz de conejita **–Toma, éste te tendría que quedar bien** –le extendió una talla adecuada para ella.

 **-Ya voy** –su voz se parecía a la que decían los robots. No alegó ni dijo nada en el resto del camino. No, porque la vergüenza la vencía. ¡Había malinterpretado toda la situación! Nunca hubo algo como una confesión, no eran pareja y mucho menos, Gajeel intentó propasarse con ella. Durante el show, bailó, sonrió y esquivó los tomatazos con naturalidad. Terminó cansada, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de su amado hombre de hierro cuando le dio las gracias por su ayuda, entendió que todo –el esfuerzo en el regalo y la vergüenza colosal que tuvo que soportar estoicamente –valieron la pena.

Por su parte, el dragón slayer de hierro pensó que había pasado su cumpleaños de la mejor manera que pudo haber ocurrido. No necesitaba más ni menos. Solo poder disfrutar un buen rato en compañía de la mujer que tanto amaba y de esos ruidosos que eran sus compañeros

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! Simplemente fue fabuloso despertar en este nuevo año con toda esta inspiración para un gale, quizás -y lo más probable - es que sea el primero y último que escriba porque se me da pésimo la pareja, pero en fin, si mi subconsciente lo creó, yo no me puedo negar, creo(?**


End file.
